1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an improved unipolar transversal flux machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a unipolar transverse flux machine of this kind (DE 100 21 914.4), it has already been proposed to embody the stator winding as an annular coil, which is disposed coaxial to the rotor axis and which, on the outside of the yoke elements remote from the rotor axis, passes through the yoke legs of the stator yoke. As a result, the machine can be one-stranded, i.e. can be embodied with one stator module and one rotor module, or can be multi-stranded, with at least two stator modules and rotor modules, where each of the stator modules disposed axially adjacent to each other has an annular coil of this kind. In the two-strand design, the stator modules or rotor modules are disposed electrically offset from each other by at least 90° and the annular coils are supplied with current pulses in a bipolar fashion as a function of the rotation angle of the rotor.
The single-strand machine with only one rotor module and stator module has the disadvantage that it cannot start by itself and additional auxiliary measures must be provided for starting it. However, it has the advantage of an extremely flat design.